character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Maverick Zero X/OvO
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Name: '''Sonic the Hedgehog '''Origin: '''Sonic the Hedgehog '''Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Super Speed, Immense Combat Proficiency, Genius Intelligence, Indomitable Will, Supernatural Condition, Supernatural Leap, Supernatural Athleticism, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Body Control and Natural Weaponry (Can curl into a ball and sharpen his quills to perform the Sonic Spin and Homing Attack and do the same with his hands. Can control his molecular and atomic structure), Speed Manipulation(Has free reign over his momentum), Pressure Point Strikes, Skilled Swordsman, Omnilingualism, Time Paradoxal Immunity, Vehicular Mastery, Aura, Afterimage Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Fourth Wall Breaking, Toon Force, Hammerspace, Plot Manipulation, Fictional Transcendence, Immersion, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Surface Scaling (Can easily scale walls and ceilings using his speed), Binding, Rage Power, Berserker Mode, Burrowing, Vibration Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Summoning, Speed Augmentation and Pseudo-Flight (With the Figure-Eight Peel-Out), Elemental Manipulation (Can utilize his speed to stimulate manipulation over Wind, Fire, Heat, Water, Earth, and Electricity), Size Manipulation (With the Reduce/Enlarge component), Statistics Amplification (With the Green and Yellow Stones), Elasticity (With the Red Stone), Magic Detection (Utilized a device to track down Ixis Naugus), Power Negation (Disabled Chaos Knuckles’ powers with the Nullifier), Can produce powerful gusts of wind to launch opponents hundreds of miles away with the Fan of Fen Xing, Chaos Energy Absorption and Transformation (Can absorb Chaos Energy to access several transformations), Immortality (Types 3 and 8), Passive Aura/Psychic Shield and Regeneration (Mid-Godly, likely High-Godly; Stems from a constant, invisible, passive aura that always surrounds Sonic at all times, gifted to him by The Ancient Walkers after collecting his Billionth Power Ring. It has been shown to act on it's own volition to protect Sonic on several occasions, acting to retain his life force. It has restored Sonic's physical and spiritual essence, and even brought him back after being erased from existence by the Ultimate Annihilator after it overloaded), Chaos Embodiment, Absolute Unpredictability, Chaos Manipulation/Fate Manipulation (Due to the amount of Chaos Energy that Sonic has been exposed to, he has become the Embodiment of Chaos. As referred to by Eggman, he is patently unpredictable, the constant inconsistency, that hiccup on the quantum level that throws everything off to ensure Sonic’s victory), Reality Rejection (His Aura is capable of overriding reality to ignore events that should lead to his death), Magic Nullification (Sonic's Aura can passively negate Curses and Magic used against him), Resistance/Acausality Negation (Up to Type 4), With Power Rings: Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction, Wish Granting, Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction (On beings as powerful as Ugly Naugus, Healing, Resurrection, Clairvoyance, and Dimensional BFR. With Chaos Energy: Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Time Travel, Temporal Rewind (At least 10 seconds), Dimensional Travel, and Time Stop. With the Sword of Acorns and Sword of Light: Impurity Destruction, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Conceptual Destruction (Type 2), Passive Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality and Regeneration Negation, Paralysis Inducement, Divine Power Absorption, Willpower Manipulation, and Healing. Resistance to: Magic, Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Dr. Finitevus’ brainwashing hex, which allowed Enerjak to takeover Knuckles, with Enerjak being a 5th/6th dimensional being), Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Morality Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Transmutation, Corruption, Possession, Elemental Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Unaffected by the Time-Immobilizing Ray. Passed through the temporal barrier surrounding Knothole with no ill repercussions, which was forcing time to flow backwards), Precognition, Speed Cancellation, Disease Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Toxins, Radiation, and Extreme Heat. |-|Sonic the Werehog= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= |-|Ultra Sonic= Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Composite Base | Excalibur Sonic | Darkspine Sonic | Composite Super Sonic | Hyper Sonic | Ultra Sonic Note: This profile indexes the feats and abilities of every iteration of Sonic. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts